


Un bacio al sapore di Vodka

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [5]
Category: Un bacio al sapore di Vodka
Genre: Drunk Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tomy ha deciso che vuole finalmente dichiararsi al ragazzo che gli è sempre piaciuto, spinto dalla follia che ha visto fare al suo compagno di stanza.





	Un bacio al sapore di Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Compagni di stanza’.  
> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M Drunk-sex, "No, grazie. Succedono cose strane quando bevo"

Un bacio al sapore di Vodka

 

“Vodka? Il tuo compagno di stanza cosa ne pensa di queste tue ‘abitudini’? Insomma, è roba forte” sussurrò Micky, arrossendo.

“Il mio compagno di stanza non c’è. E comunque, anche se ci fosse, per me non sarebbe un problema. Ubriacarmi un po’ davanti a quel perfettino fissato con l’ingegneria è anche divertente” disse Tomy, mettendosi un riccio rosso dietro l’orecchio.

< Anche se quella notte con Bud non era niente male. Mi ha fatto venire in mente che è tempo che anche io accetti fino in fondo i miei sentimenti > pensò.

“Però… insomma, non penso di volere lo stesso” sussurrò Micky. Giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio e sospirò.

“Solo un bicchiere? Non sei mica astemio” lo invogliò Tomy.

“No, grazie. Succedono cose strane quando bevo” esalò Micky.

Tomy gli versò il contenuto della bottiglia in un bicchiere di plastica e glielo porse, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Siamo solo io e te. Al massimo, se sei troppo brillo, ti metti a letto” lo rassicurò.

Micky lo guardò in viso e sorrise.

< È sempre così carino con me. Inoltre è l’unico altro omosessuale dichiarato del nostro corso, oltre a me, mi fa sentire meno solo e… diverso > pensò. Prese il bicchiere con la mano tremante e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

Tomy svuotò il proprio bicchiere d’un sorso.

“Buono, vero?” chiese.

Micky annuì, iniziava a vedere sfocato, il viso gli era diventato completamente rosso.

“S-sì” mormorò.

Tomy guardò la bottiglia e se ne versò un altro bicchiere.

“Non te ne offro un altro perché voglio parlarti di una cosa…” disse. Sospirò. “Ho sempre portato a letto persone diverse ogni sera non solo per imbarazzare il mio coinquilino, ma anche per provare cose nuove. Volevo divertirmi, non lo nego”. Piegò di lato il capo e sospirò. “Per me attivo, passivo, in gruppo, solo a guardare, vale tutto allo stesso modo. Però, vale meno di te. È tempo di ammettere che mi piaci e per te sarei disposto a diventare tipo da ‘coppia fissa’”.

Micky si sdraiò, la testa gli girava e gli appoggiò la testa sulle gambe.

“Hai voluto che bevessi per avere il coraggio di dirmelo?” chiese.

“Sì ed avevo bisogno di bere anch’io per evitare di sviare il discorso per tutta la sera” sussurrò Tomy.

Micky prese la bottiglia e la stappò, se la portò alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso. 

“Che diamine…!” strillò Tomy, sfilandogliela dalle mani. “Finirai per stare male” lo rimproverò.

“Te l’ho detto, faccio cose strane quando bevo” soffiò Micky. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga. 

Tomy ricambiò al bacio, mugolando, intrecciando le loro lingue, Tomy approfondì sempre di più il bacio, arrossandogli le labbra, sentiva le dita dell’altro giovane continuare a stringergli le gote, arrossandogliele.

< Vorrei che questo bacio al sapore di Vodka durasse per sempre > pensò Tomy.

Micky si staccò, ansante, iniziando a spogliarlo e gli chiese: “Pensi che qualcuno ci possa scoprire?”.

“Oh, proprio no” sussurrò Tomy, aiutando Micky a denudarlo.

Micky iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, con le mani tremanti, vampate di calore invadevano il suo corpo, facendolo tremare, seguite da dei brividi di freddo. Si rotolarono sul pavimento, stringendosi a vicenda, abbracciandosi, passandosi le mani addosso l’un l’altro, stuzzicando i loro corpi protesi.

Si misero l’uno davanti all’altro, stesi su un fianco, guardandosi negli occhi, Micky sporse il basso ventre verso l’altro, premendogli le ginocchia sui fianchi, Tomy gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, gli afferrò una spalla con una mano e con l’altra gli accarezzò il gluteo.

Micky ridacchiò, facendo ciondolare il capo.

Tomy iniziò a prepararlo, sentendo i gemiti eccitati di Micky farse sempre più frenetici, lo penetrò con un terzo dito, muovendolo rapidamente. Micky aderì col suo corpo a quello dell’altro, strusciandosi desideroso, Tomy uscì le dita da dentro di lui e lo penetrò con dei colpi secchi.

Micky gridò di piacere, Tomy gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, soffocando le sue urla. Continuò a muoversi dentro l’altro fino a venire, scivolò fuori e stese Micky a faccia in giù, prese la bottiglia di vodka e ne prese una sorsata in bocca, si mise a cavalcioni sull’altro e lo baciò. Gli versò il liquore in bocca, Micky lo bevve avidamente, mentre Tomy gli accarezzava il membro a due mani, Micky si sporse e venne a sua volta, era sporco di sperma sia davanti che dietro.

Tomy si stese sopra di lui, ansante, Micky boccheggiava a sua volta.

“Sappi… che ti farò bere… ogni volta…” gli disse Tomy.

“A-allora… succe-succederanno… sempre cose… strane” esalò Micky. Entrambi sorrisero.

 


End file.
